unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Snagglepuss Snaggletooth
'Snagglepuss Snaggletooth '(April 19th, 1907 - February 3rd, 1971) was a European actor, comedian, playwright, baseball player, plane pilot, writer, poet, cat, zoologist, satanist, metalhead, mailman, orthodontist, doctor, cook, nurse, war veteran, and mobster, even! Snagglepuss was known mainly for his work as a singer, and, alongside Bing Crosby and Frank Sinatra, was highly regarded as one of the most influential musicians in the 1940s, even! On January 28th, 1971, Snagglepuss was unfortunately struck by a leftover piece of the black plague, and died 5 days later. His funeral was held in Dublin, Ireland on February 25th, 1971. Sad days those were, even! Heavens to Betsy! The past of Snagglepuss Not much is known about the life of Snagglepuss before he was 29 years old. What is known, however, is that he was born to a couple who couldn't raise him properly, even! His mother was a drug addict, and his father was mentally enstranged. The Men in Hooded White coats, Waiting for Just the Right Moment to Strike appeared, and took Snagglepuss to an orphanage in Dublin. Snagglepuss grew accustomed to life, and five years later, he was adopted by J.R.R Tolkien and his wife, Edith Tolkien, even! Together, they raised him to be a bad, horrendous, evil as all Bob Saget cat good little kitty, even! The Tolkien family noticed from the start that he took an interest in music, and thus, the musical adventures of Snagglepuss Snaggletooth began... In the 1940s, even! The time of 1941 was when Snagglepuss first began to get worldwide recognition. In October, 1941, he recorded his debut studio album, Tales From The Eternal Kingdom. ''The album has gained a cult following by fans, but critics mainly panned this album for being "unpolished" or "unoriginal", borrowing too much from living-legends like Frank Sinatra and Bing Crosby, even! Snagglepuss took note of these critics and released his next album, ''The Wonderland, which was more praised and noted than his first album. This album includes a few hit singles such as Light's Out ''and and ''The Tabletop Hat. ''Three years later, in 1944, he released a Christmas EP, followed by debatebly his breakthrough album, ''Heaven's to Betsy! ''It was often considered by fans as his magnum opus, even! The disc contained 70 minutes and 7 seconds of music, and included the lengthy 7 minute track ''The Man In The Pink, which was the longest song of the 1940s, even! Acting Role, even! After releasing a few debatedly mediocre albums following his 1944 masterpiece, Snagglepuss briefly got a job as an actor in a few films, even! He starred in an underground horror movie called The Collosus of Destiny. ''He also starred as the husband of the main protagonist of the film ''Tom Cruise's Revenge. After that, Snagglepuss did various other things with his life, including returning to the studio and recording a new epic finale album entitled ''So Long, Suckers! ''which was a final farewell to the fans of his music, even! Heavens to Murgatroyd, the death of a legend! On January 28th, 1971, Snagglepuss was the unfortunate victim of a leftover piece of black plague. After saying his goodbyes, he passed onto the afterlife on February 3rd, just 5 days later. His funeral was held on February 25th, 1971, even! Trivia *He likes to say "even", even! *He's weird, even! *He has a cool voice, even! *I'm telling you stuff you already know, even! *Even, even! Category:Articles about a person written in the style of that person Category:Cats Category:Maniacs Category:Guys with quotes Category:Losers Category:Absolute Beasts Category:Rip Offs Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Musicians Who Suck Category:Guys who make kickass music Category:Guys who have money Category:Epics Category:Nightmares Made Flesh Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Batcrap Insane Category:Singers